


Of Griffons and Ogres

by Eravalefantasy



Series: Cullen Rutherford: A Witcher in Thedas [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age x Witcher, F/M, Fluff, Follows Witcher Cullen, griffons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eravalefantasy/pseuds/Eravalefantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the trip from Adamant, Cullen and the Inquisitor's party share stories from Cullen's past. Part of the Cullen Rutherford: A Witcher in Thedas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Griffons and Ogres

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a writing prompt from a Facebook group. Thanks for reading!

 

“Looks like we’re stuck here for a while, so . . .what do we do?” Hawke looked at Cullen, hoping the witcher could offer an option to escape the room.

Cullen shrugged and sat against the wall. “I’m _just the muscle_ , remember? _Ask the_ _brain_ ,” he nodded towards Varric. “Wake me if he figures it out.”

“Thanks, Curly. I’ll pretend your words weren’t dripping with sarcasm.” Varric looked around the chamber. “Hawke, a little help here? I need your help to check the walls.”

She yawned and sat next to Cullen. “Nap first - you start and I’ll join you after a little break.” She turned her head towards Cullen, “mind if I borrow your shoulder?”

“For you? Of course. Watch the drooling,” Cullen chuckled as she leaned her head against him.

“Ass,” she muttered, “must you always add some little quip?”

Another chuckle told her Cullen had no plans to answer her question.

The witcher closed his eyes, grinning to himself as Varric huffed and muttered various insults at his companions. “I can hear you, Varric.” Cullen’s enhanced senses picked up on Varric talking to himself across the large chamber, but it was the distant sound of metal on stone, and footfalls on a march towards their position grabbing his attention.

“Good, maybe you’ll get up and help,” Varric continued searching the walls for a mechanism to release the door. “I hate the Deep Roads,” the dwarf muttered, “what idiot decided this would be a good idea?” Varric asked aloud. Cullen’s feigned cough in response and the soft laugh from Hawke irked Varric’s already stressed nerves.

Cullen listened again, this time stretching his senses out as far as he could. _Darkspawn_. They’d walked into a trap. 

_“Come on Curly, it’ll be fun - you, Hawke and me. A quick trip to the Deep Roads, we check out this rumor of a few untouched areas and then we’re back. A week at the most!” Varric’s expectant eyes and smile tried to convince Cullen of the ease of this mission._

_The witcher crossed his arms and grumbled, “a week. . .at the most.”_

_Varric shrugged, “Maybe two, but no more than three.”_

_“Varric, if I stand here long enough, how much more time could you tack on to this little day trip? A month? This is not the time to go digging in the Deep Roads and not why I came to Kirkwall.”_

_Varric straightened his coat and smiled. “Curly, all that mage and Templar shit is getting to all of us, we’re leaving Fenris and Anders behind because they can argue with one another without us around. This is a little break.”_

_Cullen snorted. “A break? Varric, when has anything you’ve planned worked out as expected?”_

_Varric scratched his chin. “There was. . . no, I forgot about falling into the sewers. Remember the slaver ship – oh, never mind, still have the burns from that one. Give me a few minutes, I’ll remember something.”_

  _Hawke and Cullen exchanged a quick glance before she crossed the room. Slapping Varric on the shoulder she leaned in, “forget it my friend, not going to happen. Point is, we’ll go with you anyway if for no other reason than to protect you.”_

_Varric’s nervous laugh prompted Hawke and Cullen’s eyes to meet once again. “Come on you guys, what could possibly go wrong?”_

Cullen stood and gave Hawke’s foot a shove with his own. “Come on Marion, this little field trip just soured.” The scrape of metal on the guide ring of Cullen’s harness filled the sealed chamber. Hawke’s eyes widened at the green glow emanating from the runes on Cullen’s silver sword and she readied her staff.

She knew better than to stand to his right and moved behind Cullen to talk. “If we’re stuck in here, aren’t we safe?”

“Safe? No, we are not safe. Best guess, that little welcoming party knows how to open the door and I can promise you there’s at least five times our number,” Cullen offered.

Abandoning his search, Varric readied himself and Bianca. “Those are your kind of odds, right? Care to lay a little wager?”

Cullen looked sideways to Hawke and winked. “Ten gold says I’m going to have to save your ass, Varric.”

____________________

Hawke pounded her mug on the bench. “I call bullshit, Varric. I was there, and that is not how it went down.”

Adamant and the aftermath of Cullen’s injuries impacted them all. Yennelyn kept her distance as much as she could despite the invitations from her inner circle to join them. These late night stories and games on the trip home each night provided a much needed distraction from the unmistakable tension between Cullen and Yennelyn.

Sera and Bull had raided a few supply crates and returned with a cache of food and drink as the stories continued. “My turn!” Dorian straightened his posture and composed himself to begin.

“A moment!” Blackwall called out, “Finish the story! What happened?” Cullen winced in pain as he tried to hold in his laughter.

A few deep breaths and Cullen leaned his head back, eyes closed, “let’s just say I won that little wager.”

Laughter spread all around the fire pit. Clearing his throat, Dorian quieted the group. “It’s time to dispel the myth, the man and the impenetrable legend known as Cullen Stanton Rutherford.”

Not to be outdone by Varric, Dorian began his story in spite of Cullen’s warnings not to continue.

“Cullen trained at a villa far away from curious eyes. One of my duties was to secure sparring partners for a young witcher to help him develop some of his more dismal skills.”

“Dorian,” Cullen cautioned, “tell the story, don’t embellish.”

Ignoring the warning, Dorian continued, “Through a few connections I was able to set up a steady stream of sparring partners from the trainers at the Proving Grounds.”

___________________

_Cullen rested atop the courtyard wall reading at daybreak. He preferred the solitude and calm the early morning afforded him, even Dog, the villa’s pet wyvern slept beneath him snoring. The extensive library put unlimited topics within Cullen’s reach, books he would never have been allowed to touch as a Templar._

_The access to so much knowledge appealed to him, but the time spent learning did little to cure the sense of confinement he experienced every day. Alexius allowed Cullen to train with other warriors and combatants from the Proving Grounds to alleviate the stagnancy. Every morning Cullen would wait in the courtyard until the shadows shortened waiting for his training time._

_Entering the courtyard from the Villa, Dorian called to Cullen; the sparring group arrived. “Sorry my friend, this will be a short session, only one was sent today. The matches got a little out of hand yesterday and she was one of the few left standing.”_

_“She?” Cullen sat up, eyes wide._

_A sly grin spread across Dorian’s face. Until today, he’d only sparred against men. “Yes, Cullen; I’ve brought you a real live woman. I’m confident you will be fine.” Dorian looked over his friend, “You will try to look like a witcher and not some Templar recruit on his first night, won’t you?” Moving towards the garden entrance Dorian called back, “She’s human, but from Par Vollen so be prepared.”_

_Flirting, simple crushes and few encounters comprised the extent Dorian had learned about Cullen’s past. Cullen found books and sparring far more interesting since his transformation. While Dorian had not intended to seek out a female warrior, he was curious as to how Cullen would react. Charisma played an important part of Cullen’s purpose as a witcher and his studiousness and lack of interest in socializing would work against him._

_Calling out to Cullen to prepare, Dorian led their guest into the courtyard. “Cullen, may I present Maylena.”_

_She wore next to nothing, a red sling halter covered her breasts, and woven cords accented the hide. Similar cording on her arms and around her waist accentuated her toned physique. A swath of hide similar to her halter hung from her waist with a thin fabric covering her legs. Cullen took in her unprotected arms, exposed torso and lack of armor._

_Brows knit together as a frown replaced Cullen’s initial shock. “You’re joking. This is not appropriate Dorian. She’s bare!” He gestured towards Maylena unaware of her growing anger. A slight red tinge crept up Cullen’s face. “This is my training time, Dorian. Bringing in one of the women from the local brothel is not appreciated.” Cullen apologized to the woman and turned away from the two._

_Cullen wasn’t prepared when someone tackled him to the ground._

_________________

“Dorian, pick a different story.” Cullen nodded towards Yennelyn. She had decided to join them after all.

A crooked smile crossed Dorian’s face, Cullen was right, the remainder of Maylena’s tale was not appropriate. Maylena and Cullen spent more than sparring time together.  “Your point is well seen and I believe I’ll save that for another time. Give me a few moments and I’ll find something in my memories of equal entertainment.”

Yennelyn wound her way around the fire pit and sat as close as she dared to Cullen, fearing she would cause him more pain.  “I’m fine, remember the Ogres? There were two, right?”

Moving even closer to him, she laughed. “There were four and you know it.”

Cassandra’s eyes widened. “Four? Four . . .ogres? You took on four ogres and lived?”

 “Not all at once and in truth I had help,” Cullen offered his hand to Yennefer as he spoke to Cassandra.

Yennelyn rested her head on his shoulder, threading her fingers through his. “I can’t recall why we were in the Hunterhorn Mountains,” Yennelyn said brow furrowed in thought. A moment passed until her eyes widened and she exclaimed, “I remember!” Cullen squeezed her hand. He’d taken her to see the last remaining hatchery of the griffons. A few select Wardens, including Alistair, had knowledge of the hatchery’s existence.

Cullen took over the story. “Yen wanted to see the Volca sea and Laysh.”

“You, my friend, are a terrible liar,” Dorian interrupted, “get to the ogres.”

Yennelyn’s face froze. “Wait, not the ogres, please?”

Leaning forward to speak, Varric rubbed his hands together. “There’s a story there – I can tell. Why not share, Princess?”

The grin on Dorian’s face illuminated by the fire gleamed as he stared at Yennelyn. “My guess is, someone found herself in a spot of trouble.”

Applause and calls for the tale rose up from those gathered. Varric laughed as he spoke, “Sounds like a story we all can appreciate. Come on Curly, let’s have it.”

“Before I begin, I need everyone’s word they will not repeat what I am about to share.” Cullen’s sudden sternness, unexpected by the group met with quick oaths and promises. “Varric, not a hint, not a word nothing – otherwise. . .”

“I know, I know,” Varric finished Cullen’s sentence, “I’ll be dragon bait.”

Laughter all around and a quick wink from Cullen to Varric lightened the mood. Cullen whispered a few words to Yennelyn and consent given, the two shared their story.

_____________ 

  _Every child from Tevinter to Ferelden heard tales of the griffons, magnificent winged beasts carrying the Grey Wardens to victory and superiority in the skies and every child in Thedas mourned the knowledge of the last griffon to grace the clouds above them. A secret - a very special secret known to a small number of Wardens remained protected high in the northern reaches of the Hunterhorn Mountains._

_A hike in the mountains with Cullen often meant he’d been sent on a contract; a beast, a runaway, a rare herb - any number of things. Yennelyn fell behind far too many times.  He’d warned her to prepare for a long walk and to wear proper clothing. She’d listened, but the long hike proved more than she was prepared for in a single day._

_“Cullen, I need to rest. I’ll wait here.” Yennelyn flopped her back against a boulder, “you go ahead.”_

_“Not about to carry you, Yen,” he smiled and traversed back down the path to join her, “I promise, it’ll be worth every step.” He held out his hand to her and with some reluctance, she placed her hand in his._

_“Can’t you at least tell me where we are going? There’s nothing out here.” Yennelyn wasn’t as resilient as Cullen. The arid air, the dry heat and the occasional breeze carried foul smells and little relief. She couldn’t understand what Cullen wanted to show her._

_The pair continued to climb the twisted path marked in simple stones. The further they climbed; she realized the path was made by man. “This is a trail. . . in this barren mountainside we are following a trail.”_

_“Almost there, Yen,” he gestured for her to join him. Wrapping his arms around her, he whispered, “listen.”_

_Confusion gripped her at first; she couldn’t understand what he could expect to hear so far up into the mountains. She settled herself and listened. At first, Yennelyn thought Cullen was teasing her, until a strange keening caught her attention. “What was that?”  An animal, young by the sound of it. She’d heard all sorts of creatures in her life, this new sound fascinated her. “It sounds like a bird, and its young.”_

_He kissed the side of her face and took her by the hand again, “my surprise.” Hushing her once more, he guided her along the path. “If the caretakers see us, we’ll have to run,” he whispered. Cullen led her off the stone path and around an unnatural formation of stone. The keening intensified in volume as they climbed near the edge of the formation. Cullen lifted her to rest next to him peering over the edge. “We’re well hidden here, no one will see us. Solona and Alistair told me of this place. Look down, Yen.”_

_She peered over the edge and covered her mouth to stifle the sound. Two adult griffons and two chicks sat below. She turned her head to look at Cullen and found him staring at her. “I don’t hear any humans or sense the Wardens. Allow me to be sure there’s no one else around, wait here.”  Cullen retreated from their hiding space, but Yennelyn did not wait, and followed the path after him._

_She stopped feet from the entrance to the nesting area and watched Cullen’s cautious steps. She knew the sign he drew, Axii, to calm the male and another to the female. His gesture to her, slow and non-threatening beckoned her near. “Nice and slow, Yen. Take easy steps, no sudden moves, we have a little time.”_

_Measured steps and deep even breaths brought her to Cullen’s side. “Don’t reach for the chicks, whatever urges you have, don’t. Do you trust me?” He asked; his voice so calm the creatures ignored their presence._

_“Yes,” she matched his tone and moved without disturbing the griffons around her._

_“There’s only these two adults and their chicks.” A slow graceful movement from him asked for her hand in silence. “I won’t let go, but if he flinches when you touch him, stop and wait for him to settle. We get one shot at this, and then we have to go. Are you ready?”_

___________

Yennelyn tapped Cullen on the leg. The party around the fire pit sat still, not a sound not a single movement, neither was sure anyone breathed.

Sera’s voice cracked as she broke the silence, “why’d you stop witcher? Quizzy, make him finish. You touched them? Really real? No joke?”

Blackwall’s voice joined in, “A moment, witcher. I’m not sure you should. The boy in me wants to hear, but if they’re safe now-“

A sigh from Varric finished Blackwall’s speech, “let them stay hidden.”  Agreement from those gathered passed from one person to the other and without another word, the party broke apart, each returning to their tent, leaving Dorian, Yennelyn and Cullen with Cassandra.

Dorian held the watch with Cassandra that night. “Cullen, we need to have a nice long chat about all these little secrets you insist on keeping from me.”

Cassandra nodded, “I’d heard the rumors, but I never believed them.  I still have one question, if I may.”

“Ask, Cassandra.” Cullen had no reason to hold back.

“What about the four ogres?” She leaned forward and waited.  

 


End file.
